Duvidas e escolhas
by Mione11
Summary: Romance(Tyson-Hilary)Romance YAOI(Tyson-Kai)cap 3 on!é um outro final...
1. Default Chapter

Personagens:

T-Tyson

Ke-Kenny

H-Hilary

Ka-Kai

Dúvidas e escolhas

Ke-Tyson,Tyson,TYSON!

T-hã?o que foi Kenny?

-a Hilary me pediu pra te dar um recado,ela disse que era pra você encontrar ela no prédio da ALB agora,ela disse que é importante

Tyson demorou alguns minutos para chegar até lá e achou que Hilary ia matar ele por isso,mas ela não falou nada,pelo contrário ela estava muito séria

H:-Tyson,eu preciso te contar uma coisa,eu sou sua amiga ha bastante tempo já,e por isso é muito mais difícil o que eu vou dizer

T:-diz logo então!

H:-Tem uma pessoa que é mais do que uma amiga pra mim

Hilary deu entender que estava apaixonada por alguém...

T-me diz quem é que eu te ajudo!

H:você não entendeu nada,essa pessoa é VOCÊ!

O choque foi tão grande que os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo,Tyson não sabia o que pensar e muito menos o que dizer,de repente Tyson desviou o olhar e para surpresa de Hilary, ele respondeu com um quase sorriso

T-você também é mais que a minha melhor amiga Hilary e me deixou realmente sem fala.

Houve mais silêncio,seguido de um curto beijo ente os dois,depois disso Tyson continuou a falar mas dessa vez ele estava sério e voltou a não encarar Hilary

T:-mas ainda tem uma outra pessoa que também é mais que o meu melhor amigo

H:-é o Kai?

Tyson confirmou com a cabeça,ainda sem olhar para ela...

H-você vai falar com ele?

T-eu tava esperando a hora certa,mas eu acho que já chegou a hora...

Alguns dias depois Tyson foi procurar Kai,Tyson sabia que ele ia num parque perto da cidade todos os dias mais ou menos na mesma hora.Tyson acabou encontrando ele jogando pedras no lago,e antes que el pudesse falar qualquer coisa Kai disse:

-eu sei porque você está aqui Tyson...

T-hahaha,então ela te contou é? Foi mais rápido do que eu pensei

Tyson se sentou e Kai fez o mesmo

K:-não culpe ela por uma coisa que nós dois não fizemos

T-e o que "nós dois não fizemos"?

Disse meio em dúvida meio de brincadeira

K-Isso

Kai beija Tyson

Os dois de afastam lentamente,confusos e felizes ao mesmo tempo...

K:-você não precisa se decidir agora Tyson,pense melhor e escolha quem você quiser,tanto eu como a Hilary ainda seremos seus amigos,independente de quem você escolher...

Alguns minutos depois chegaram Ray,Max,Hilary e Kenny.Tyson não tinha certeza de quem ele gostava realmente,ele só sabia que hoje ele queria ficar com seus amigos

Obs:não foi nem um pouco fácil escrever esse fic,eu não gosto muito de escrever romances e principalmente YAOI,mas eu espero que quem for ler goste '


	2. A Escolha

A ecolha

-"foi ela quem falou comigo primeiro, então é justo que ela saiba a resposta primeiro também"pensava Tyson enquanto andava lentamente até o prédio da ALB, onde aquilo tudo tinha começado, já tinham se passado pelo menos dois meses e durante esses tempo ele,Hilary e Kai mal conseguiam se olhar.

Como sempre ele chegou atrasado mas Hilary estava ansiosa demais pra dar uma bronca nele...

Tyson por outro lado estava quase mudo, ele não sabia como dizer o que queria.Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado mas nenhum deles se atreviam a falar,muito menos a fazer qualquer movimento,até que Tyson de repente segurou as mão de Hilary,o que fez ela ficar totalmente vermelha.

Hilary:-Tyson....

Ele sorriu para ela, mas Hilary sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, só que antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa os dois se beijaram por um longo tempo.

Mas então Tyson se afastou e ficou mais sério do que antes, segurou as mãos dela um pouco mais forte e disse meio sem jeito:

-Eu gostaria de falar que você é aquela pessoa especial Hilary,e por um tempo eu até cheguei a acreditar nisso,mas eu não estaria sendo verdadeiro comigo mesmo...

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso que misturava amizade e tristeza e então perguntou:

-é ele não é?

Tyson confirmou meio envergonhado e perguntou se mesmo assim ele teria a amizade dela,Hilary respondeu que sim, mas logo em seguida começou a chorar, então os dois se abraçaram e assim que ela se acalmou um pouco eles se despediram,assim que saiu de lá Tyson achou que era hora de falar com aquela outra pessoa.......

Alguns dias depois Tyson encontrou Kai num lugar não muito longe de onde tinham se visto da última vez,era um lugar apenas um pouco vazio....

Tyson estava meio nervoso e Kai também apesar de estar tentando manter o seu tom habitual...

Eles ficaram um tempo sem se olhar e nem falar mas então Kai disse,ainda tentando manter o seu jeito de falar,mas com a voz levemente fraquejando...

-Tyson,você tem certeza?

Tyson:-você já me viu pensar tanto tempo assim?

Disse ele brincando

De repente eles se calaram de novo e finalmente se olharam,por um longo tempo antes se beijarem mais longamente que da última vez.....

Aquele dia foi realmente diferente,nenhum dos dois sabia por quanto tempo isso ia durar,mas isso já não importava mais.

Comentários:

Caramba!!!!esse cap. Foi mais difícil de escrever do que o primeiro! OO

Mas eu gostei e talvez eu faça um "final alternativo" '


	3. a outra escolha

A outra escolha

Nenhum dos três agüentava mais aquilo,Tyson,já sabia de quem ele REALMENTE gostava,mas ele não falava nada,e isso deixava Kai e Hillary claramente incomodados,situação que só piorou quando o campeonato mundial estava perto e eles se encontravam todo dia na casa do Tyson.

Ele sabia que não estava sendo justo nem c/ a Hillary,nem com o Kai e nem com ele mesmo,então achou que seria melhor se contasse logo p/ um deles,então quando todos estavam indo embora...

Tyson:-Kai!

O garoto de cabelo cinza olhou p/ Tyson com a sua frieza natural

Kai:-o que é?

erm...eu posso falar com você?.disse Tyson meio vago

Kai teve a impressão de que sabia exatamente sobre o que o Tyson queria falar,mesmo assim não gostou nada do tom de voz dele,os dois ficaram quietos se olhando por um bom tempo,quem quebrou o silêncio foi o Kai:

anda Tyson,fala logo

Tyson:-humn...er...eu...eu já escolhi alguém!

As palavras do Tyson tiveram no Kai um impacto maior do que ele achou que teria...

Tyson ia continuar falando,mas não encontrava mais palavras,mas pela expressão dele Kai não teve dúvidas...

Kai:-você ama a Hillary não é?

Tyson levou um susto,mas disse que sim,Kai continuava encarando Tyson,que não conseguia fazer o mesmo,então kai disse mais frio que o normal:

Eu já sabia...

Tyson:-hã?sabia como?eu não disse nada pra ninguém!

Deixa de bobagem Tyson,você acha que eu e a Hillary não percebemos de quem você mais gostava?

De repente Tyson voltou a encarar o Kai e disse c/ um sorriso:

eu tinha esquecido que o sabe-tudo aqui é você...

Kai retribuiu o sorriso e foi embora sem dizer mais nada,Tyson achou que o Kai reagiu melhor do que ele esperava,mas sabia que ele não estava tão bem quanto deu a impressão de estar

só espero que passe logo,pensou ele,mas estava na hora de falar a verdade pra outra pessoa...

Ainda pensando na loucura em que tinha se metido,Tyson foi correndo p/ a casa da Hillary,viu que ela estava saindo e disse:

ESPERA Í HILLARY! Eu preciso falar c/ você!

Hillary olhou e viu que era o Tyson,que a essa altura já estava sem ar.

Tyson:-podemos conversar agora? Disse quase sem conseguir falar.

tá bom,mas respira primeiro senão você morre!

muito engraçado...

assim que o Tyson voltou a respirar ele e Hillary foram p/ onde ele estava indo...

Tyson:-Hillary,lembra o que você me disse aquele dia?

que dia?

aquele!

ah! Disse ela se lembrando e ficando c/ vergonha

é que...que...

Tyson tomou coragem e,parou de andar e começou a olhar p/ ela,que continuou a andar distraidamente

Tyson:-é que eu gosto de você!

Hillary ficou congelada onde estava,ela já sabia que o ele gostava dela,mas não esperava esse tipo de ação do Tyson.

Hillary:-o que foi que você disse?disse ela surpresa

Tyson ficou vermelho,mas como eles não estavam num lugar movimentado ele falo mais baixo

eu amo você Hillary!disse ele andando em direção a ela,que ainda estava parada mas agora estava de frente p/ ele.Os dois se abraçaram forte por algum tempo,até que Hillary tomou a iniciativa e beijou Tyson apaixonadamente,ele ficou mais envergonhado ainda,mas logo em seguida esqueceu a vergonha e aproveitou o momento,depois de alguns minutos os dois se afastaram,ele pensou que era um pouco estranho que fosse a Hillary a tomar alguma atitude,mas foi melhor assim,se não fosse ela,talvez o Kai ou ele acabariam tocando no assunto,Tyson olhou p/ Hillary,os dois começaram a rir e depois se beijaram denovo,eles não tinham pressa de sair de l�não agora.

COMENTÁRIOS:

Eu achei essa final um pouco mais fácil de escrever,tá certo que eu tive ajuda,do meu primo(valeu mesmo! Gabriel),mais mesmo assim foi mais fácil que o outro final!

Desculpem pela demora!é que eu tava sem inspiração nenhuma! E com a facul acho que ficou pior : P


End file.
